


À l'impossible je suis tenu

by Rizvolution



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 01:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11198034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizvolution/pseuds/Rizvolution
Summary: Le monde autour de lui ne comptait pas, Martin était le sien, et il ne s’imaginait pas un seul instant ciseler ce fil qui le reliait à lui.





	À l'impossible je suis tenu

Hugo aimait Martin, et cela depuis bien longtemps.   
Depuis leur rencontre, c’est lui qui le faisait rayonner : son sourire grand jusqu'aux oreilles, c'est Martin qui le provoquait ; cet éclat dans ses yeux, c'est Martin qui le provoquait ; ce rire spontané, c'est Martin qui le provoquait ; sa respiration qui s'accélérait, ses frissons, cette teinte écrevisse sur son visage, cette chaleur dans son bas-ventre, c'est encore Martin qui provoquait tout cela.   
Tous les gestes d’Hugo, ses remarques, ses plaisanteries, ses regards, ses pensées étaient dirigés vers lui, sans que ça ne soit vraiment volontaire et cela le dépassait même parfois.  
Tantôt le lieu semblait maussade et mélancolique s’il était trop éloigné ; tantôt cela devenait le plus bel endroit sur terre en sa présence.  
En son absence, l’ennui se révélait être son ennemi et le temps son bourreau tandis qu’un vide semblait habiter, pendant ces moments de lamentation, son « moi » intérieur.  
Le monde autour de lui ne comptait pas, Martin était le sien, et il ne s’imaginait pas un seul instant ciseler ce fil qui le reliait à lui.

Incontestablement, Hugo brûlait pour lui, ses sentiments étaient la définition même de la démesure. Beaucoup de personnes rêveraient d’être aimé ainsi, ou même avoir des sentiments aussi forts à l’égard de quelqu’un, cela relevait de la rareté.  
Mais cependant, ce trésor qu’il détenait au creux des mains se figurait être un fardeau qui le ruinait intérieurement : être amoureux n’est pas un cadeau lorsque l’on n’est pas aimé en retour, et cela Hugo l’avait compris.

Car Martin aimait Yann, et cela depuis bien longtemps.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilààà, alors tout d'abord bonjour, merci d'avoir eu la curiosité de lire mon petit texte ! Quel parcours du combattant, je sais.  
> C'est la première fois que je poste quelque chose d'achevé sur un site de fanfiction, donc je suis un peu (beaucoup) contente héhé. Ma plume n'était peut-être pas captivante, voir minable (à vous d'en juger, que puis-je) et le texte plutôt (extrêmement) court, mais c'est toujours ça !  
> Interprétez le titre comme bon vous semble, c'est de Cocteau. Et puis je vous dit à bientôt (je l'espère), pour d'autres écrits !


End file.
